The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a panel coupling assembly.
Several types of panel coupling assemblies are known in the art. For example, EP 1 119 671 is related to a flooring system which comprises floor panels which are joined vertically by means of resilient clips.